customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OonieCacola/I'm starting up again (hopefully)
Greetings to all on CHFW! Oonie here with a blog that is about me for once! The Update, The Downlow, The Word, The Chicktopus What's up? Well, lately I've pretty much hunkered down to editing articles for improvement and commenting on blogs/recent activity, not really doing much. For the most part, I'm just a frequent visitor/editor now, but (there's always a but -_-) I am planning to start...well, doing more here again! New articles Well, of course I'll be posting new articles and plenty of new MOCs. The first of which are Breakout MOCs that are long overdue for posting. In addition to more articles, I will attempt to make them better with more creative, in depth, and interesting content. Mission: The Ice Planet Good news, MIP will be starting up again as well! I've sort of halted work on new chapters due to other things (school of course), but I do have the next few ready to go up! Don't know how long I will be able to keep that up, but it's worth a shot. Just recently I thought up the idea that the new installments would be part 2, but who cares? Other possible stories As I have realized that MIP has taken a while to get going again, I can spill that I was planning a sequel about Boost Team's mission during the Breakout. I have since cancelled the project in hopes of making the next chapters of MIP more "juicy" like the new articles to come. Another story that could have been was the one to be written by my friend B-FF. I was working together with him in writing it, but ran into some problems along the way, and unfortunately, he lost the initiative to write it himself. He released the title as Hero Factory: Apocalypse along with a couple of info tid-bits, but nothing much. B-FF told me that I could continue to write and possibly post the story myself, but I'm pretty sure that's not happening. I'm asking... I have the decision of either cancelling both, waiting for the time to write them, or a new idea that I thought of: I can create a blog for the stories and post plot summaries and other interesting things about them, without having to do all the work of writing them in whole. I ask the people of the wiki to comment and give me suggestions! Oonie Yeah, what did happen to him? To be honest, even I'm not sure, but trust me when I say he's still coming soon! If you haven't already checked out his official blog, please feel free to do so here. That it? Eh, life's fine, staying alive, watching t.v. (Walking Dead, woo!), building lego...yeah... Christmas MOC contest? I'm in, just need time to take the darn pics! Oh yeah, and go read BobTheDoctor's Dance in the Flames, great story, and I've been hooked on it for the past week! Until next time, Ninja-Go! (on wait, wrong theme) Oonie out! I am''' Oonie''' 04:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts